Claire Saltzman Series
by Kaylarae101
Summary: My name is Claire Saltzman. I'm 18, a model and just graduated. I'm a human and live with my single, vampire mom Isobel. I decided to spend the summer with my dad Alaric. He hasn't seen me for 5 years. Secrets will be spilled, and promises are going to be broken throughout my story. Keep reading the Claire Saltzman stories :) Thanks! I don't own the TVD characters only my own.
1. Chapter 1

Claire Saltzman Part One

Claire POV  
Prologue  
My name is Claire Maria Saltzman. I have blonde hair and brown eyes. I'm 5'5 and 18. I live in California with my mom Isobel who is a vampire. Ironically my father Alaric is a vampire hunter. My mom took me away from him at age 13, she told me it would be best to leave him. I haven't seen my dad since age 13. We text but no FaceTime or Skype in case he finds out where I live. I have a half-sister living in Virginia named Elena who is 19. My dad lives there too but it's my mothers child. I decided since I graduated to spend the summer with him in Mystic Falls.

I decided to drive my new mustang to Mystic Falls. Mom was sad to see me go but I'll see her soon enough. I decided to surprise my dad. I drove into Mystic Falls at noon and held his address in my hand. I'm a model for Victoria Secret and ill be doing it in MF. I decided to get a bite at a local restaurant called the Grill. I parked my car and went inside.

Alaric POV  
I sat in my lonely apartment room. I haven't heard from Claire in a month, I know she graduated last week. I'll probably send her a check which won't matter since Isobel is rich. Today I'm going to the Grill for my birthday. Damon, Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie decided to throw me one. I looked at the clock, noon. I grab my coat and walk out.

Claire POV  
I sit at a booth alone. Behind me are balloons,cake and some teenagers. I hear one with long, brown hair say "I hope Ric will like this!" I wonder if they know my dad. I doubt though. I notice a man with black hair, green eyes and a handsome smile glancing at me. He is cute I will admit, he looks about 20.

Damon POV  
I nudge Stefan who is holding Elena by the waist. "Look at that girl over there." Stefan looks up and at the girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Haven't seen her around, must be new" Stefan says. I nod and watch her. "I bet she's a part of the hybrid army" Tyler says joining in. "Ty might be right, so far all the new people are hybrids." Elena said. "I want to know" I mumble. "Don't do anything stupid brother." Stefan warns. "Oh I won't." I smirk and lie.

Alaric POV  
I drive up to the grill and park behind a red mustang with a California license plate. Why would any one move here unless family or paranormal things? I ask myself. I open the door to the grill and walk in. I see everyone in the back and they whisper things. I walk over passing a girl alone at a table. Her brown eyes glance at me and I walk up behind Elena. "Hey" I say. Elena turns and hugs me "Ric! Happy birthday!" I smile and hug her back. The others tell me the same besides my best friend and partner in crime Damon Salvatore. I walk up to him "What are you staring at?" He nods toward that girl "Pretty sure she's a hybrid and I'm finding out." Damon says then walks to the girl.

Claire POV  
I sip my iced tea and see a shadow lurking behind me. Confused, I turn around and see that guy who was staring at me. "I know who you are.." He says, "Okay? Do I know you?" I look at him and something in my gut tells me to get up and leave. I try to stand up but he blocks my way. "Okay this isn't funny! Get out of my way please!" Suddenly I'm in a wall and he holds my shoulders and his eyes turn red. Vampire. I struggle and he squeezes me. I know it's no use to push him off or I'll piss him off even more. "Why are you here?! To kill innocent people for your master!" He hisses. "What? No! I don't have a master!" He chuckles, "Don't play dumb! Now answer me! Why are you here?!" He grips harder and his friends crowd around me staring. "My dad! It's his birthday! Alaric Saltzman! I'm his daughter!" Tears fill my eyes. The guy laughs and I start to get dizzy. "Alaric doesn't have a daughter! Ask him yourself!" Suddenly another guy with sandy blonde hair pushes the guy off. "Leave her alone! That's my daughter!" Alaric yells and hugs me. "Dad!" I hold onto him as tears get on him. "Your back! This is the best present ever! I missed you!" Every one stares at us.

I hold on to Alaric and the crazy vampire that attacked me is named. "That is Damon and his brother Stefan is over there" he pointed to another guy who's cute and he continues. "Stefan is dating Elena who's brother is Jeremy who is dating Elena's best friend Bonnie, there other best friend is Caroline who is dating Tyler." I wave and look at Elena. "Elena! I've been waiting to meet you!" She looks at me confused and I walk up to her. "What?" She asks. "You're my half sister!" I hug her. "Isobel talks about you a lot.", "Isobel? That's your mom? Ric why didn't you tell us?". Alaric looked down. "Long story, but yes Claire is in fact my daughter and a human. Tell us about you honey." I nodded. "Well I just graduated, and I'm a model for Victoria Secret, I'm 18, single and human.", "You didn't tell me your a model.." Alaric says. "Dad it's no big deal, I just model.", "And show your body off to horny males! I don't want you to do that!". I sigh and Damon smirks, "I like watching models!" Alaric shoots a glare at him and I roll my eyes. "I know I just met all of you but I already hate Damon." Everyone laughed. "We do too!" Bonnie says. Damon scowls and I smile.

Elena POV  
I like Claire, who is my half sister. She seems nice and funny, I have a lot to ask her. She already dislikes Damon who attacked her. I decided to let her stay in Jenna's old room as Alaric gets her room ready. I think it'll be fun. "Want to finish the party at my house?" Stefan asks everyone. Alaric and everyone else agreed. "I'll drive some people?" Claire says. "It's fine" Bonnie assures. "I'll drive with you." Jeremy says.

Claire POV  
I get in the car with Jeremy. "So are you a vampire or wizard or hunter?" I ask. "Hunter." He says, he's cute too. "Sorry about Damon, he's an ass most of the time.." I smirk. "Make a left over there" Jeremy points out. I make a left and drive down a dirt road. As we drive through the trees I see a figure watching us behind a tree. "Hey Jeremy, do you see that?" I pointed to the tree where I saw the figure, he looked closely. "No, it's probably nothing." I look over as the figure is gone, Jeremy is probably right.

I pull into the Salvatore drive way and walk inside. Damon opens the door for us. "Hello again princess" he says and looks me over. I roll my eyes, and try to push past him. "Let me through!" He smirks and gets in my face. "Make me." I sigh and he brings out his fangs and hisses. I jump back and fall on the ground and Alaric runs out and pushes Damon. "What the hell man! That's my daughter! Stop it now!" Dad helps me up and my elbow started to bleed. "Just what I need in a house of blood suckers..." I mumble knowing everyone can hear me. "Your mother is a vampire." Alaric says. "Well she doesn't attack me like your best friend!" I started getting really annoyed by everyone. Elena walks to me and touches my shoulder, "We won't hurt you Claire, I promise." I spun around and pinned her to the ground with all my strength. "Don't touch me! My mom taught me how to be a hunter, I'm not a little girl you all think I was as I acted out." Before I could finish Alaric pulled me off her.  
"I'll get revenge!" I scream and kick as they stand there shocked.

(Wait for Part Two, which will be posted soon!)


	2. Chapter 2

Claire Saltzman- Part Two

Claire POV

It's been a week since I arrived in Mystic Falls to connect with my father, Alaric again. Just for the summer. I'm a vampire hunter trained by my mom (Isobel), and the famous Katherine Pierce. I pretended to be weak in front of Elena and her gang of friends. It worked. Though dad doesn't approve of it, I really don't care. Work starts for me today, I have a photo shoot later today then to please my dad I'm trying out for waitress at the Grill. I don't need the money since Isobel and I are rich. "Claire!" dad yells and walks out wearing his bath robe I got him as a kid. The red has faded into a rusty brown. I look up from sharpening a stake I'm planning to use soon. "Yes?". He takes the stake from my hand. "Hey that's mine!" I try to grasp it but only grab air. "You won't be using this!" he says. "Why not? It's for protection purposes!" I smirk. "You may be better trained but they haven't done anything to you so you're not going to be doing anything to them!". Typical of Alaric, to go on THEIR side! I roll my eyes and stand up, "Unlike you, I'm going to my job." I grab my bag from across the room. "It's more like stripping than modeling! Just worse!". Of course he judges me. "Well I like it! It's fun!". "I want you to stop doing it...". I chuckle "And I WANT you to stop being a jerk! But that won't happen will it Alaric?!"I walked out to my car leaving him speechless.

I drive to the local mall to meet the other models. I walk in the back entrance using a pass the company gave me. I'm currently wearing neon pink booty shorts, and a white tank top with my hair in a messy bun. I arrive at the store and see some models. I bump into one I haven't met or even seen in that matter. She had blonde hair and was kind of tall. I bump into her and she looks at me, "Sorry the crowd of models is annoying.". The girl chuckles at my comment. "It's my first day, I know you aren't. I see you a lot endorsing the store, well pictures or videos." I smile. this newbie doesn't seem so bad. "Yeah, my name is Claire." I hold out my hand and she shakes it. "Rebekah."

Rebekah POV

I stand in the back room of Victoria Secret to get ready to model when a clumsy girl bumps into me. I remember seeing her before in pictures or videos. Besides that I swear I've seen her somewhere else before also! Her name is Claire, I've also heard that name before. It's common but this girl doesn't seem very common. She must be the blonde that Damon Salvatore tried to kill in the Grill. Mistaking her as one of Nik's many hybrids. She seems to know that he was a vampire. Maybe she's one too, or a witch, or maybe really a secret hybrid. Kol followed her last week, she was going to the Salvatore residence with little Gilbert. Apparently she's Alaric Saltzman's daughter which means she's also Isobel's. Who knows what Isobel told her or taught her. I'm not afraid of her. I can use her and pawn her off to Nik for a price. A good price in that matter. I just need the easiest thing a person can give away. Trust.

Claire POV

Rebekah and I talk more then we model a bit and exchange numbers. She was eying my vervain ankle bracelet and necklace from my mother. I was on my way to the Grill to apply for my waitress job. What fun this will be.. I pull up and park my mustang and walk in. I walk to the bar and look for the boss. I see a bartender and tap his shoulder. "Hey, I'm here to be interviewed for the new waitress job." The boy turns and has blonde hair and blue eyes. "You must be Claire! My boss is sick so I'll be interviewing you and letting you know if you get it or not!" He smiles and so do I. He seems nice. "Okay that's perfectly fine, so shall we start?" He nods and leads me an office in the back of the tavern. "My name is Matt Donovan by the way." He holds out his hand which I shake, "Claire Saltzman.", "So you're the daughter of Alaric!", "Yeah, I usually live in California with my mother Isobel Gilbert", "Elena's biological mom?", "Yeah... Sadly Elena is my half-sister...", "How's it sad?", "I kinda hate vampires, my mom and friend trained me to be a hunter.". He nods, "Well looking at your information and good reviews you're hired!", "Really?", "Yeah, you start tomorrow at six, night shift with me!" I smile. "Want to go to a party with me? I get off in an hour...". "I'd love to Matt!"

-HOUR LATER-

Matt drives my Mustang to the party by the lake. We chat and laugh and get there. Many teens are walking and drinking. Perfect! "This party looks epic Matt!" He smiles and playfully holds my waist "Glad you came with me.". I blush a bit at his smile and obvious good looks, "I'll go get us some drinks. This is the least I could do after you took a nerd like me here!" He laughs and nods.I push past the crowds to the drink table and grab two beers. I see the Salvatore brothers walk past me following a way to obvious girl. One of my best friends, Katerina. I see Damon slam her into a wall behind the house and start yelling. I knew I had to help her since she looked drained a bit. I run to Matt out of breath. "Hey I'll be back! It's an emergency.." I run into the dancing crowd as he follows. I run into Elena and her red wine spills on her white shirt and she looks pissed. "Ugh YOU again! I don't have time for your crap anyway!". "Claire stop it, you should trust that I won't hurt you!" She says and touches my elbow. "Don't! I won't trust you-" I was cut off my Bonnie who ran up to Elena. "Katherine! She's back and Damon is handling with her and so is Stefan." Bonnie said. Bonnie grabs Elena and they run to the other side of the house and I follow.

I finally reach everyone and see Katherine being beat up and vervain being poured on her. I grabbed the stake from my shorts and walked up. "Let her go Damon!" He turns and looks at me. "You don't even know this bitch!" He continues hurting her and she looks at me and smirks. "Fine, I gave you a chance..." I grabbed the stake and forced it into his neck and he falls and I cut my wrist and feed Katherine as Damon stands up and the others form a circle around her and I. Caroline tries to grab me so they can continue hurting Katherine but I kick her in the face and start wrestling her on the ground as Katherine takes on Stefan and Damon. "Stop it!" Bonnie tries to yell at everyone but we all ignore her. Elena whines to Stefan, pleading him to don't do anything stupid but he's already trying to coax her to stop and give up. Katherine won't give up, she's trying to protect me now. Caroline pulls at my hair and I punch her jaw and jam a stake in her arm. "It doesn't have to be like this Claire!" She screams right before I stake her and move on to Elena. I surprise attack her by kicking the back of her spine down and thrusting her face in the ground. She rolls over with red eyes an fangs as I cut my neck open letting a sliver of blood drip out. Katherine is pinned down by both brothers. "No! Don't hurt her!" She screams as Damon snaps her neck. Then the police run up to Elena and I fighting. They take me away to jail as I bleed and think about Katherine and Matt. Even Alaric.

(Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! I'll be making more! This is Part Two of the Claire Saltzman stories! Read part 1 if you haven't yet and keep watching for part 3!)


	3. Chapter 3

Claire Saltzman- Part 3!

Claire POV  
I sat in a jail cell alone. The sheriffs called my dad who is pretty pissed off. News will spread about my fight with Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. I don't know what happened to Katherine, though I hope she's safe. Mom knows already and will probably heading here this very minute. I look around and sigh. My right eye is bruised and I have bruises and scratches every where. What a nice look, especially for a model. I'll be in jail for a week, no bail. I still have one free phone call to use but to who? Everyone is either fearing me or mad. Except Rebekah I hope. My cell is actually clean and not dirty like on movies. They will pay, my mind repeats those words over and over. It's true, they will pay...

Damon POV  
I wake up in my bed. I forget most of last night, I remember getting beat up by little Saltzman because of Katherine. Why would she know Katherine? Are they friends? Are they planning something? I pull a black shirt on and some jeans and vs downstairs to Stefan and Elena. "Where's the wicked bitch of the west?" I ask referring to my psycho ex Katherine Petrova. "Lockwood cellar, leave her there. She deserves being alone." Stefan replied. "I have questions to ask her brother." I reply. "I've tried. She won't budge, better to just leave her alone and go visit Claire. You could at least compel her!" Elena says. "I'll head over to Ric's right now then." I grab my keys but Stefan stopped me. "She isn't there Damon. Don't you remember what happened?" Stefan said. "Where is she then? And all I can remember is she beat me up and stuff." "She's in jail for assault on you, Caroline and I. She beat you up then Caroline and they police caught her beating up me..." Elena trailed off. "Jail?", Stefan and Elena nod. "She's a hunter Damon, and was trying to save Katherine. But who in the right mind would want to save her?" Stefan replied. "They know each other very well, they could be planning something...". Elena answered Stefan. "I'll stop the plan. She may have some good moves but I doubt she's as trained as she says she is." I walk to the door and open it and leave.

Claire POV  
I moved over and sat on my bed. A police officer hit my cell. "You have a visitor, I'll bring him here. No funny business!". I roll my eyes, it's probably my dad. I hear footsteps and my cell door open an close and locked. "Hello Ala—" but to my surprise its Damon. "Hey hunter, we need to talk.".

"Why would I talk to you?" I sneer. "Because if you don't, I'll kill you and lie to the police!" I looked him in the eyes. "You may scare the other girls or guys but you don't scare me..", "I know I do, you won't admit it.", "I admit that you're an idiot!", "We started off wrong, lets be friends. What do you say?", "Over my dead body Salvatore!", "That could be arranged!", "Fine I will act civil! So what do you need to know and the rest of your Scooby gang?".

I stood up and faced him. "So how do you know Katherine?" Damon questioned. "She's my friend and my mothers. Isobel and Katherine trained me to be a hunter. She's like family and we protect each other. I know the things she has done, what she's went through.". Damon looked at me. "So you came here, why?". "Alaric, and to watch over my half sister, and you Salvatore's. Katherine warned me about you, how you'll pretend to like me and fake date and drink my blood!". Damon looked surprised, "I'll have you know I don't like you that way, I like other girls who won't try to kill me!"." Same with you!". I lied, Damon is cute and hott.

I stared into his eyes and wanted to just kiss him. "Let's put that all behind us and be friends.". Damon said. "I guess we could." I say. "How long will you be in here?", "A week.", "I could help you get out now.", "Really?", "Watch and learn hunter.". Damon walks out and compels them to let me out early. Damon walks back out and grabs my hand. "You're free, c'mon this can be out little secret.", "Where will I stay? I can't go home, Alaric thinks I'm in here for a week!", "Don't worry, I have a plan." I followed him out to his light blue car.

Damon and I drove to his house. "Won't Elena and the other members of the 'group' come here?", "Yes, I'll do something if they say anything, they don't have any choice. It's my house." I smiled and we walked in his house laughing at a joke he said about Elena. I looked up and all of her group is there. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Caroline asked. "Aren't you supposed to be a dumb blonde and stay out of my business? Did I use to big of words for you sweetie?" Damon started to laugh and I smirked. "Don't mess with me." Caroline said. "What are you going to do if I do?". "I'll kill you.", "Try.". Caroline used vampire speed and ran up and put her hands on my neck and squeezed. I had a stake on my ankle ready to stab so I kick her stomach and the stake digs in her stomach he cries and falls to the ground. Damon watches with a smile. "You bitch!". Caroline says. "You asked for it honey." I smile. "She is right Care." Stefan speaks up. Suddenly everyone hears a window break and I'm picked up and running at top speed. I look up and see who took me. I don't know the guy. "Hello love. I'm Klaus."

(Hope you all like this! This is part 3, if this is your first time reading the Claire Saltzman series go and read part 1 & 2! Part 4 is currently in the process :) so keep reading!)


	4. Chapter 4

Claire Saltzman- Part 4!

Claire POV  
I lay in a bedroom as my neck bleeds. No one knows where I am, or who took me. I know, it was Klaus Mikaelson. The original hybrid. His plans were revealed to me and started. He captured me, drank me and turned me to a hybrid. I'm in transition. He wants me to fight for him, since I'm highly trained. If I resist to any of this Alaric dies. Soon I have to drink blood. Or I'll die... I can't die, I'll get through this, I'll defeat Klaus. That is a promise...

The bedroom door opens and exposes Rebekah, my model friend. I'm in chains and they rattle as I stand up. "Rebekah! What are you doing?! You need to get out of here!", she smiles and laughs and walks forward. "Why should I? I'm not scared, it's only my brother." She smirks and I step back. "Klaus is your brother?", "Why yes, I'm the one who told him about you." She circles around me. "How could you?!" I scream. "I don't want to be a vampire or were-wolf! How could you?!", "Now you know how Elena and the others felt when you hurt them! It's not fun when karma comes back and gets you is it now? Hmmmm? Now I came here to make sure you drink blood!" Rebekah pulls a bleeding girl in the room and I start licking my lips. "Thirsty?" Rebekah asks. I nod and use my vampire speed to run to the girl. My eyes turn gold and red and my fangs come out. I grab the girl and my fangs pierce her neck. The girl screams so I stop, and stare in her eyes and use compulsion. "Shh you'll be fine, be quiet and stay still!" The girl nods and listens to me. I continue drinking her and I eventually kill her and her blood covers my mouth. Rebekah smiles and walks up and touches my shoulder as the girls lifeless body drops. "Welcome to the family darling.."

Damon POV  
I sat in the living room with the group and walked. "Did anyone call Ric?" Jeremy asks. I ball my fists "I did" Stefan replies. "Why would Klaus and his siblings want Claire? How do they even know her?", Jeremy says. "Someone gave her away, so who was it?" Bonnie says out loud. Everyone was quiet but I felt their stares on me. "Damon? Was it you?" Caroline said stepping up to me. "Why would I?", "You hate her!", "Her and I are friends, she's just in a rough patch. She's scared to trust us..", "When Ric gets here I think we all need to give Katherine a visit and ask her if she knows anything, after we tell her what happened." Elena said. "Now that is a good idea." I say.

Alaric arrives looking paler than I've ever seen him. I walk up to him, "Hey.". Alaric looks up at me and runs me into the table. "It was you! You gave her away! You told Klaus!". I looked up at him, "It wasn't me! Why do you all think that?!", "Because you said you hated her and already tried to kill her!", "I'm her friend now! Plus she's your daughter! I would never do that to you!". Alaric let go. "I'm sorry, I'm just paranoid! Klaus Mikaelson and the rest of the originals have my only daughter! My flesh and blood!" He sank to the floor with tears, this is one of the first times I saw him cry. Elena hugged him. "We will find her Ric, we all will!". Matt threw us Alarics' gear. I caught it and Stefan helped Alaric up and we all crowd around him. "Let's go kick some ass." I say.

Claire POV  
I was thirsty for more blood. Rebekah led me to Klaus. "If your friends come, try not to let them take you. Fight them off along the side of my siblings and I. Together we will fight them." Klaus kissed me and wiped a bit of blood off my lip. He wasn't that bad, I could get used to this. I looked at him and kissed him back and held on to him. I actually liked Klaus.

(Part 5 is in writing, sorry this might be short but the stories will get longer. This is part 4 of the Claire Saltzman series, if your new read the others to be caught up, thanks to all my readers and keep reading!)


	5. Chapter 5

Claire Saltzman- Part 5

Claire POV  
Klaus and I kiss some more and talk to get to know each other better. He apologizes for taking me and tells me about his life. Rebekah walks in and welcomes me to the family. "What do you mean?", "Wait Nik hasn't told you why he took you yet?", "No?", "Remember when I told you that I've seen you before? It's because of Nik always saw you on the commercials on television. I told him about how some models on Victoria Secret will be modeling here so I went and compelled my way in and looked for you. We decided to turn you in a hybrid and to help us fight...". "Is this true Klaus?" I ask. His face is red as he nods slowly and Rebekah smiles. "Have fun you two.", she walks away so him and I are left alone and I lay on his chest. "I'll protect you no matter what, at least it won't hurt when you turn into a wolf." I smile and kiss his cheek. "Thank you Niklaus."

Damon POV  
We silently walk through the forest. I hold a crossbow with stakes to shoot. Alaric follows me, I see the worry on his face. Elena pats his back as the rest of the girls comfort him. I see the mansion in the distant, hybrids in wolf form guard the mansion. They growl and howl at each other. "I'll handle them." Tyler whispers. Tyler turns to wolf form and runs to the other wolfs and talk to them, they follow him to the mountains. "He's helping them break the side bond..." Caroline whispers. I point to the mansion, "Okay here's the plan, Alaric and I, Stefan and Tyler, Bonnie and Elena, Jeremy and Matt, and Caroline can join any of us." Everyone nods and I pass of weapons. "You know what to do if anything happens or if we find her." Alaric says. Alaric and I walk around the mansion and we see a huge wolf. Different then the ones any of us has seen. A pure white wolf.

Claire POV  
Klaus and I walked out to the balcony. Suddenly we see Tyler take the other hybrids away. "They're here." Klaus breathes. I look at Klaus, "They'll take me away..", "I can't have that." He says. "I have an idea." I whisper it in his ear, he nods and smiles. I turn to a wolf for the first time and let myself have control. I jump off the balcony and run behind the house as Alaric and Damon make their way where I'm at. I hear them whisper, my eyes now gold, and fur pure white I'm the only wolf with white fur. They stare at me. "I've never see one like that." Damon said. I growled, "C'mon lets go inside and get her!" Alaric said. I growled and jumped at them. They run inside to Klaus.

Klaus POV  
Everything Rebekah said was true. I liked Claire, she was gorgeous, and badass. I wanted to make her mine, protect her, love her, give her ribbons to wear in her hair, anything and everything. I watch her distract them and hear footsteps behind me. "Hello." I turn around and face Elena and Bonnie. "Where is she?" Elena says through clenched teeth. "Who is she?" I act dumb just to annoy her. "You know who Klaus! Claire! Claire Saltzman!". "The one who I took?" I smirk and step forward into her face. "I'll ask again! Where the hell is she?!". Bonnie holds a stake above my back. "Oh little witch, that can't hurt me!" I laugh. "Tell us!" Bonnie screams at me. "She's gone, I let her go hours ago." I say. Bonnie stands next to Elena after I say that. "Alaric!" Elena yells down. Alaric and Damon run up. "Is she up here?!" Alaric says then looks at me. "I let her go hours ago, seems like she didn't want to go home to you." I smirk, his face was priceless. "Did you hurt her?!" Damon said, his voice got louder. "Why would I Damon? If I did why does it matter? She hates you, all of you!", "She's a friend to us. She may hate them but not Alaric!", "That's what you think Salvatore. You like her or something?!". "Why would I? She's my best friends' daughter!". "Wow Salvatore is going soft!" I exclaim. Suddenly Damon punches my jaw and I raise my arms. "That the best you got? I thought you could do better than this Damon!" Again I get punched but also pushed to the ground while being punched. I hear Stefan, and Matt. Stefan is yelling at him "Let go of him Damon! Just stop it! We need to find her for Alaric! Just leave it be! He's not worth it!" Stefan pulls him off and I wipe blood from my lip and smirk as Stefan, Jeremy and Matt hold him back. Alaric speaks up, "Don't ever mess with my baby girl again! If you hurt her I will personally kill you myself!". I smile, "Deal, mate. Now get out before I will actually fight back!" They all exchange glances and walk out of my house as Damon screams and cusses to me.

Damon POV  
Stefan carries me out as I scream and cuss to Klaus. Why am I getting like this? Why do I care? Claire is attractive and I've liked her since I met her. I have strong feelings, but Alaric can't know, it's wrong. Liking my best friends daughter. Wanting her as my own. I have to stop liking her this way. I also have to find her to protect her from Klaus. I will find her.

Claire POV  
I watch them leave, it hurts me to see my dad cry. I'll see him soon enough. Damon screams and cusses then stops as he sees me. Tyler joins them again and I hear Damon ask "Who is that wolf?" Damon points to me. "An alpha female, probably one of his many sluts." I growl and prepare to pounce and I hear Klaus whistle me up. I look up to the balcony and see him watching me and admiring me. I turn back to a human form and look at him and wave and blush. He signals me to come up there with him. I use vampire speed to run upstairs to him and he meets me half way. "Hello beautiful." He says. I blush and he hugs my waist from behind me using vampire speed. I touch his face and feel dried blood. "What happened?" I ask. "Damon punched me and pushed me down.", "Oh.", "I was thinking about holding a ball here on Saturday.", "Sounds like fun, who will be your date?", "Easy answer. My girlfriend.", "Who?", "You." I blush as he kisses my forehead and his beard gently tickles my face and I stand in his arms not wanting to move. He picks me up and we go to his room and start making out. Soon clothes come off and we make love.

(Hope you all like this one! They will all eventually get longer. This is Part 5, Part 6 is almost finished, if your new go back and read from part 1! Keep reading the Claire Saltzman series! Thanks for all your support!)


	6. Chapter 6

Claire Saltzman- Part 6

~Saturday~  
**Day Of Ball**

Claire POV  
I slowly opened my eyes and see Klaus still sleeping. Tonight is the ball, he sent invitations to almost everyone in Mystic Falls. I watch him breathe in and out and for a minute I forget both of us are immortal. Frozen at this age for the rest of our lives. I'm getting used to being a hybrid. I hunt and drink blood from humans like Klaus and Rebekah. I'm dating Klaus, it's nice. I watch him a bit more and I get out of bed and grab a purple sun dress for the afternoon until the party. I pull on some flats and put my hair in a braid, then walk down stairs. Rebekah left to go find a last minute dress. Klaus said his other siblings should be arriving today for the party. I feel thirsty for blood but I usually hunt with Klaus. I hear movement in the kitchen. "Hello?" I say. "Hello dear, you must be Claire!". A man with brown, proper hair walks forward. This has to be Elijah, "And you must be Elijah, the second oldest." Elijah nodded. "Correct." He holds out his hand to shake. "Are you a vampire?" He questions. "No, a hybrid, I was a skilled hunter but this is fun too." He listens and nods again.

"Would you like to walk around the lake and chat more?" He asks. "I'd love to." He holds out an arm to me and I put my sunglasses on and my floppy purple hat. I take his arm and we walk out. "Excited for tonight?" He asks. "Yes, are you?", "Yes, so do you like being a hybrid?", "Yeah, I'm getting used to it. I actually like blood. I haven't really hunted alone since I always do with Klaus.", "And you and him are courting?", "Yes", "You must be special, Klaus doesn't court just anyone. Last time he did was 276 years ago." My eyes widen, "Wow..", "Yes. Have you met our other brother Kol yet?", "No", "Well that's good.", "Why?", "Kol is evil and crazy, he's the youngest brother." I nod and then look across the lake at the mansion. "This is quite beautiful and relaxing isn't it?" Elijah asked. "It is." I look up and hear things breaking at the house and Klaus yelling my name in panic. He vampire speeds outside and sees us across the lake and vampire speeds to us. "Claire! I thought they got you or something!". I hugged him, "No, your brother was showing me around and we talked.", Klaus looked up at Elijah as he said "I didn't hurt her Nik, she's quite sweet and kind, I give you my blessing. Just keep her away from Kol". Klaus smiled at him and nodded "Thank you mate." They hugged and looked at me. "Are you thirsty?" Klaus asked. I nodded. He grabbed my hand, "Lets go get a drink then." I smiled and kissed his scratchy beard.

Damon POV  
Alaric has been staying at my house until we find Claire. So far we have no leads. He's been really depressed. I'm sitting down stairs with Stefan. Caroline walks in. "Hey did you hear the Mikaelsons' are throwing a ball tonight at 8?". I looked up "No, but we should go. Maybe Claire would be there because of dancing and dressing up.", "Great idea!" Caroline says. "I'll tell Alaric" Stefan says. "I better go get a tux and a drink or two." I smirk and walk outside into the woods. I look up at the clouds. "We will find you Claire.. I will, just be safe..."

Claire POV  
After drinking I have to get ready. "Shit! I forgot to get a dress!" Klaus looks at me. "No you didn't. I got you one." He pulls out a beautiful red gown with a slit in the front. "It's beautiful! Thank you!" I kiss him and hold it. "I have a matching red tie." I smile. "I'll go get dressed and do my hair and makeup then." He smiled. I walk upstairs and put on my dress. Rebekah walks in and looks me over. "I'm jealous! That dress is beautiful! Mine is just a yellow dress with diamonds in crusted in it." I smile "Where is your curling iron?", "I'll bring it here and help you.", "Thank you". Rebekah vampire speeds to her room and comes back and starts curling my hair in ringlets. After she finished I was in awe. "That's beautiful! Thank you! I'll do your hair now." I started to straighten her hair. After we finished we heard party guests arriving. "Let's go down and have fun!" Rebekah says.

Rebekah walks ahead of me down the steps. I stay behind and take a deep breath. "I'm nervous.." I say to myself. "Nervous about what?" I hear a voice behind me say. I turn around and see a man with messy brown hair. "Kol." I say. "That's my name, but what is yours love?" He grazes my cheek. "Let me go!" He holds my waist and he tries to kiss me. "Kol let her go!" I hear Klaus growl. Kol turns and lets me go. I go to Klaus and embrace him. "You look beautiful!" Klaus tells me. He takes my hand and leads me to the stairs. "We stand here and welcome the guests for awhile."Sounds good. I have my beautiful date and a wonderful party!" We look at the party. I see Caroline walk in with Tyler. "Who invited them?" Rebekah sneers. "No one that's who!" Klaus said holding on to my waist.

Damon POV  
"Everyone ready?!" I tell upstairs. Alaric walks down first with his stake weapons and walkie talkies. "I hope she's there." He says. I hold his shoulder. "Even if she isn't we will find her Ric." He nods. Elena and Stefan walk down. "Care, Ty, Bon, Matt and Jer will meet us there." Elena says. "Okay let's go." I say. We drive to the mansion and look outside. "A lot of people arrived." Ric says. I nod and the others besides Caroline and Tyler walk up to us. "Caroline and Tyler already walked inside." Jeremy tells us. "Then lets go inside already." Bonnie says. Caroline calls Elena an she puts it on speaker. "You all will want to come in here pronto!" Caroline says loudly. We exchange glances and run inside. "Something must be wrong." I say.

(Read what happens next on Part 7! Thanks so much for reading the series! Keep reading!)


	7. Chapter 7

Claire Saltzman- Part 7

Claire POV  
I wave at the guests with the others and then I look at the ones that just walked in. "Claire!" I hear Alaric scream. I gulp and see them all run to me. "Let her go Klaus! You compelled her didn't you?!" Damon screams. "I did nothing of the sort!" Klaus says. "Then let her go!" Alaric says. "Dad calm down! He didn't hurt or compel me!" I say. "I'm dating Klaus..." I say and kiss Klaus on the cheek. "He didn't compel me or hurt me." Alaric takes a step back. "He's a monster Claire! A fucking monster!" Alaric says. Damon looks at me and shakes his head. He looks pissed. "I know, but he's changing! You all don't know him like I do now! I don't care if he is! I love him!" Alaric looks at Klaus. "If she's really as happy as she says then you have my blessing up if you hurt her or change her into a hybrid! By god I'll dagger you!" Klaus nods and holds out his hand for my dad to shake. "Ric don't do it!" Damon shouts and looks in my eyes then quickly looks away at Alaric shaking my boyfriends hand. "I can't believe you.." Damon says and he walks down to get alcohols. I hug Alaric. "Thank you." I smile and hood on to him. Elena looks at Klaus. "You better not hurt her!". Klaus smiles and nods, "I won't Elena, I do in fact love her and will protect her." I let go of Alaric and walk up to Klaus. "Lets go dance and talk to people." He nods and signals his siblings to walk and talk to guests.

Damon POV  
I can't believe Claire. Falling in love with a monster! I love her! At least now I can stop and try to move on and shut off my feelings. I grab a glass of wine and lean against the other set of stairs and let out a sigh. At least we found her and Alaric is happy and Claire isn't hurt. What if Klaus is using her for blood and sex? I cringe at the thought. I should be the one holding her in my arms and getting a blessing and warning from Alaric, to laugh at jokes with her, to kiss her and comfort her, to feel her body pressed against mine. Yet I can't and will never do so. For she is Alaric's daughter! I can't date her! It's nasty. I look at the guests around me dancing and having fun. I glance at Claire who is descending down the other stair case giggling with Klaus as he holds her hand. "Let the party begin!" He bellows to everyone and the music starts. "Rough day mate?" A voice besides me says. "Yeah, sometimes I have being an immortal stud.." I say not even caring who I'm talking to. "I know what you mean. Try being unkillable. It sucks." I hear the man take a sip of his vodka. "You must be the other brother Kol." I say, finally looking at him. "Indeed mate I am.", "Tell me, is Klaus really in love?", "Yes, he hasn't been happy for centuries since Tatia left him.", "Tatia?" I swear that name rings a bell, yet it's like a hazy fog in my mind. "Tatia Petrova, one of the first doppelgängers to Katerina and who you well know, Elena." I nod. "His new girl Claire is gorgeous, I wouldn't mind being with her a whole night!" Kol raises his drink and I grip my glass so hard it breaks and I throw the shards of glass down and walk into the crowd.

Claire POV  
Klaus and I make our way down the stairs to the crowd of people dancing and drinking. I see Damon talking to Kol. I slightly smile hoping he's having an okay time. Alaric is talking to the local doctor at Mystic Falls hospital. Maybe dad will get a one night stand. I chuckle to myself. Elena and Stefan are dancing and Tyler and Caroline are arguing. I wonder why? I tune into their conversation where I hear Caroline yell first, "You're going to dance with Hayley aren't you Tyler?" I laugh again. Hayley is the bitchy were-wolf who is causing trouble in paradise. Caroline looks sad and starts crying. Tyler walks away from her, even though we fought that's the past and I have a need to help her. "I'll be right back." I tell Klaus. "Why? Anything wrong?", "Not with me, but a friend." I move from his tight grip around my waist and walk to Caroline.

I reach her and touch her shoulder. "Are you okay?", her mascara is running along with the rest of her makeup. She shakes her head no, "Why do you care anyway?" She asks. "Because I want to put the past behind us and be friends.", "Okay I'd like that.". I lead her upstairs into an empty room. "Now what's wrong?" I ask concerned for her. "Tyler, all he's been doing is hanging with Hayley! I barley see him! It's not fair!" I felt bad for her so I touched her hand. " Tyler is an ass we will make him pay Care. I will make him pay..."

Caroline and I walked back to the party after I fixe her make up and hair. Klaus was talking to Stefan and Elena and kept looking around for me. I tuned into their conversation, "I'm sure she didn't leave." Elena said. "I fear Kol took her since she's gone and so is he." Klaus said. Suddenly I started to smell lots of blood and my face turned pale. "Claire are you okay?" I nodded slowly and shook my head. "Yeah, just need a drink. So I'll be right back." I followed the smell. It was coming from the cellar. I walked down there and in a cell saw Alaric with out his ring and a stake in his side. "Daddy?" I asked. He was unconscious. I gasped and I started to cry and I yell "Klaus! Klaus! Klaus!" The last cry for Klaus was ended with sobs. Klaus vampire speeded to me and saw what happened. I lie next to Alaric and his pool of blood sobbing as Klaus takes my shoulders and yells "Stefan!" Stefan came and was in shock. "You and I get Alaric and have Elena take Claire home now, he's without a ring. We don't have much time. And get the doctor quick!" Elena came with the doctor and Caroline and Bonnie and Caroline carried me to her car. I'm scared...

(Thanks for reading! To find out what happened to Alaric and who the attempted killer is read Part 8! Part 8 is being written right now! Thanks for reading the Claire Saltzman series and please keep reading!)


	8. Chapter 8

Claire Saltzman- Part 8

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena comforted me. I was waiting for the news to see if my dad is still alive. I'm hoping he is. It's been two hours, two hours of my hell. Still no call from Klaus, Stefan, Damon, or Jeremy. "It's all my fault!". I cry. "No it's not!", Caroline says. I continue to cry. The phone rings and I sit up and look at Elena who answers her phone. I hear Damon say "We need to start to plan a funeral... It was too late. The doctor said she couldn't do anything... We all will be staying at the Mikaelson manor to support Claire.." My face turns very pale. I heard Damon choke up and hang up. "He's gone..." I say and start to tremble. "Really gone!" I scream and fall to my knees and sob.

Klaus comes in the room a couple minutes later. "Hey love." He holds my back as I sob and lifts me in his arms. We get in his car and I can't stop sobbing. We get to his house and its very depressing. All eyes are on me as Klaus carries me in and I sob. "She can't turn it off, she's human." Damon says. "I want to see his body..." I whisper. Klaus looks to Stefan. "Please show her the body..." Stefan nods an walks down to the cellar. I follow him and as we reach the cellar. I see a single, black coffin. I run to it at human speed and look inside at my once living dad. He's wearing a tuxedo, his face is pale. Yet he has that smile that everyone loves. I look and see if they found his ring. They didn't. I feel like a little girl as I think he'll wake up. I try nudging him, "Dad get up." I say, I nudge harder and repeat what I previously said but louder. This continueso until I'm actually shaking the limp body and screaming for him to get up, I feel someone pull me back and hold onto me. It's Damon.

Damon hugs my trembling, tear stained body. "He's dead Claire, dead. He won't come back ever. I'm sad and pissed too. I promised him I'd keep you safe and protect you, I will keep that promise." I hugged him and remembered how my human self would've loved this. I'm happy with Klaus. Plus I could never love my dads best friend. Damon could find happiness with another girl plus I doubt he'd ever like me... I chuckle for a second. "What?" Damon asks me, "I would've loved for you to do this when I was single.." Then I walked away to Klaus.

I finally fell asleep last night. I fell asleep in Klaus' arms. The funeral was today. I woke up out of bed and Klaus was somewhere. I pulled on a short, lace, black dress and black heels. I straightened my hair and decided it would benefit me to not have makeup on. I walked down stairs and saw Klaus and Kol talking. "Did you kill him Kol? Tell me the truth or I'll put you back in another coffin." Klaus asked while gritting his teeth. "No of course not, I would get a hunters curse! I hate those things!" Kol said. I coughed loudly and they both looked at me. "Good morning Claire. My deepest sympathies for you.." Kol said and bowed. "Thank you Kol." I nodded and looked at Klaus and went over to him. "Are you thirsty?" He asked quietly. I shook my head no. I lied, I really am thirsty. "They're waiting for you to start." Klaus says and grabs my hand and entertwines our fingers. "I'm here for you..." I nod and sniffle.

Over three dozen people were there. Including my mother, Isobel. The black coffin was covered in multi-colored flowers. The pastor stood behind the coffin that held my fathers, lifeless body. I walked up to the podium to say some words in memory of my father. The old, yet wise pastor smiled and nodded his head at me to start. "Hi everyone, I'm Claire. Daughter of Alaric." I look into the crowd of people and continue. "My father was a great man who had bug dreams and only wanted the very best for me. He was brave, funny, strong, loving, nice and my hero... He was always there and always worried about my well being. I will always love him and miss him. So thank you all for coming." I start crying again. Klaus leads me to my seat next to him. "Shhh, Shh" he coos to me. I see Tyler holding Hayley's hand. I started getting mad and I saw him holding Alaric's ring. "It was Tyler.." I breathe. Klaus wasn't paying attention. Tyler smirks at Hayley and whispers things to her and she nods. I listen in. "The hybrids, I need to check on them..." I watch him get up and leave and I look at Klaus. I started getting hungry and mad. I watched him turn to a wolf in the woods when no one was looking. I had to follow him. I got up and Klaus didn't even notice. I took off my heels as I neared the woods and looked back and turned to wolf form. The memories of last night sink in my head and what Tyler said to Damon when they first saw me. "The alpha wolf..."

I run through the woods and easily sniff out where Tyler is. I reach a clearing in the forest. I lay low in the bushes and watch him speak to the wolves in a language only hybrids or were wolfs know. Tyler is planning to rebel with the other wolves. They listen to him knowing he's their alpha. "Will anyone stop me?!" Tyler yells out in wolf language. No wolf answered back. That was my cue to come in. I howl and run and knock Tyler down. "I will stop you brother!" I snarl. Tyler looks up and me an growls. "You're not a true Alpha wolf! If you did you would be marked! Only blonde, black or even white wolves like me are! You are brown." The other wolves turned to Tyler. "I may not be a true alpha but to them I am!", "Not anymore!", "Is that a threat?", "Yes.", "First off who are you?!", "A friend of Caroline's, I heard you've been messing around with Hayley!" Tyler got mad and bit my left shoulder. My white fur around my shoulder now was bloody. I bit down on his tail hard and he yelped and bit my snout and scratched my face. I stepped back as my vision became blurry and bloody. I shook my head and ran towards him and pushed him off the high rock he stood on. He bit my and pulled me down with him. We both lay on the ground panting. I slowly get up and tackle him and bite him showing no mercy. My snout and face was now covered in my own blood and now his. I defeated him. "You win, you are their alpha." He said. I wasn't done hurting him yet, I long forgot and over did my revenge for Caroline. I just couldn't control myself, I was sad, angry, depressed, confused and hungry. I heard a shot of a gun behind me. I turn around to see who it was. It was Damon and Klaus along with the others. Caroline and everyone quickly noticed Tyler but not me, the new alpha, only Klaus did.

I felt a kick to my side by Caroline. "Get away wolf!" She cried with tears. I yelped at my sore side. "I'll kill it!" Damon said pointing his pistol at me. "No don't!" Klaus said as he broke the gun. I started feeling dizzy as Caroline kicked me again but harder. I fell on my side and started to pant. I changed back into my vampire self and laid there in my ripped, bloody, lace dress. Claw marks, bite marks, bruises and blood covered my body and everyone looked shocked. "Oh my god Claire!" Elena yelled out, Tyler turned back too. I wasn't done yet. "You! It was YOU who killed my father!" I screamed at Tyler as I stood up and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down again. "No! I just helped cover up! It was the doctor!" He said. I let him go and vampire sped to the mansion.

(Thanks for reading this! Keep reading! Part 9 of the Claire Saltzman series is currently being written! I hope you all enjoy this series and keep reading!)


	9. Chapter 9

Claire Saltzman- Part 9

I used vampire speed to get to the mansion. I didn't get far though with my injuries. Before they could follow or find me I jumped in a tree and slowly started to bleed. I held my side as I laid in the tree. I closed my eyes. I heard them under me trying to find me. "Claire!" I heard Stefan yell. "Her blood trail ended here, she couldn't of gotten far!" Klaus pointed out. "Claire! I'm sorry!" Caroline yelled out. "Damon! You and I stay in this area and some of you go to the mansion and the lake! Alarm Elijah that she's hungry and will need blood!" Klaus barked out orders. "Wait she's a hybrid and a were wolf?!" Damon yelled, clearly pissed. He grabbed Klaus by the neck. "YOU CHANGED HER INTO A HYBRID?!" Klaus pushed him down. "It's best for her!", "If Alaric knew he'd kill you!", "Alaric's last wishes was for me to protect her and watch her!", "Fine by me!", "I'll stay here and find her, try looking in the woods deeper." Klaus left into the woods and Damon looked around. "Claire?" Damon asked. I watched him walk around. He spotted me and jumped up beside me. "Claire! You had us all worried!" I was to weak to say anything. "You're weak, soon you'll get adrenaline and want to drink, so here." He held out his wrist and I was about to bite it when it was slapped away by Klaus. "Don't." He growled at Damon. Klaus picked me up and jumped from the tree and landed perfect. Damon followed and stood behind us. "You know it won't work Damon, she'll spit it up! She doesn't love you. You're now just her guardian." Damon stood there looking at me as Klaus carried me to the mansion.

Damon POV  
But I loved her, yeah it's wrong but still. I love her, but she's happy with Klaus. I'm just a guardian. It's pointless to follow them back, I feel empty. I just lost my best friend to a crazy, doctor. "Ugh!" I scream and throw a branch deep in the woods and look where it landed. I don't want these emotions... I need to turn it all off. For good. "I love you Claire Saltzman." I say as I turn it off and walk into town.

Claire POV  
"I'll be back with a human honey." Klaus assures me as I sit on the couch drinking a blood bag. I nod and smile. He walks out of the door and gets in his car. I lay back and let out a sigh. Suddenly there is knocking on the door. I get up and see Elena. "Hey Elena!" I try to hug her and she stops me. "Wrong.", I look at her weird and say, "Katherine! I'm so glad you're here! You don't know what I wet through and Alaric died!", "Wrong again.", my eyes widen and I breathe the name. "Tatia...", "Ding ding ding ding! Correct!". Tatia walks inside. "How do you know me?" She laughs. "Why honey every vampire, witch, were wolf, or hunter knows of you. Claire Saltzman, Klaus Mikaelson's new girlfriend , new alpha hybrid and only white wolf known to man. You're pretty damn special." I cock my head and fold my arms. "What are you doing here?", "I see you found out my surprise." She smirks, "Exactly what surprise?...", "Don't you know your own father died? Or we're you too busy with Niklaus." I gasped. "You killed my father!", she shakes her head no. "Actually the doctor did, I compelled her to. I gave her money to bribe Tyler to wear the ring... Pretty damn smart if I say so myself!", "You bitch! Why?!", "Nik kept refusing to date me, said he was in love with you, I got revenge and a sign out to him." I shook my head. "All you want is my boyfriend?", she nodded and smirked. "Give him to me!" She stood up and hissed at me and I growled making her step back. "So the alpha does know her powerful, powers?", "Powers?", "You'll find out very soon, maybe after I kill you!", she rams me into the table and strangles me. I look in her red eyes and smirk and turn to a were-wolf, she shrieks and steps back more into the wall. I growl and show my teeth and step closer to her. I bite her leg hard and turn back just as Klaus walks in. "Claire? Tatia? What the bloody hell is going on?!". I glare at Tatia and smirk at her new wolf bite on her leg.

"She bit me Nik!" Tatia whines and shows him the bite. "Why?" He asks me. "She killed Alaric! She wants to date you!" He runs his hand through his hair. "Why can't you leave me and her alone Tatia?!" He screams. Tears run from her eyes, "Because Nik! It's hard okay?! I still love you and haven't stopped!" Klaus looks at me to her. "No Tatia, this isn't right I also love —" I stop him. "No Klaus, you loved her first. I loved our time together but go to her, you have my blessing. I hope we can be friends." He looks at me in shock and nods. "Thank you, I'll be going back to England with her then, keep the house with my siblings and you can keep my credit card and use it whenever. Be the alpha of my Mystic Falls hybrids." I nod and hug him. I look back at Tatia as I let go, "Sorry I bit you.. And attacked you and called you a bitch." She nodded and hugged me, "I'm sorry for causing your life a living hell... And for attacking you and stuff. I hope we can be friends too, I won't forget this, what you did for me by giving me my true love back." I smile, "Friends." She lets go and runs to Klaus who gave her blood to heal her bite from me. I wave goodbye as they walk away and I close the doors and drink the human he left for me.

Elijah walks in from the back. "Was that Nik and Tatia?" I nod. "What about you two?" I shrugged, "So now you live here and everything? You aren't hurt?" I looked at him and chuckled and explained everything. "You're very brave." I smile. My phone rings, it's Stefan, so I answer. He's panting, "Claire?", "Yeah?", "Come to the woods by the burned down church pronto! It's Damon... He turned everything off. I might need help!", "On my way!". I hung up and looked at Elijah. "Want to come and help me with a crazy, thirsty vampire?" He laughed and nodded. I walked outside and vampire sped with Elijah to the burned down church in the woods. I got there and saw Stefan and ran to him. "What's up?", "Damon.." Elena sighed. "He turned off everything!" Bonnie exclaims. "He was last seen here." Stefan explains. "So you want me to track him down like I dog?" I smirk and cross my arms. "If you could?" Elena smiles and laughs. I nod, and turn to a wolf and sniff the ground. My fur is still bloody and face still clawed. I catch his scent and start running and everyone follows. Minutes later we arrive at the Salvatore house. I turn back and walk inside. "I should've checked here." Stefan says with a sigh as we walk in. "He's upstairs." I say. I walk beside Elena and Elijah as Stefan opens up the door to Damon's room. I hear moaning and stuff and as we walk in we see Damon and Caroline. Everyone's eyes get wide and they notice us and Caroline shrieks and throws a blanket over her as Damon smirks at us then sees me as I walk out with Elijah, Bonnie and Elena following me.

(Thanks for reading! I'm writing Part 10! Thanks for all the viewers and positive comments! It really means a lot! So keep reading!)


	10. Chapter 10

Claire Saltzman- Part 10

Damon POV  
I got out of bed and put my bathrobe on and followed Claire. "Claire!" I called out. She didn't turn back. "Claire!" I say louder. She walks faster and I watch her leave from the window. She still has claw marks on her face. I still have no emotions. I was desperate and in need of a girl I could use for anything, that girl was Caroline, the blonde, vampire Barbie. I walked back in and she's gone and Stefan stands next to my bed. "You want me to have sex with you Stefan?" I smirk and put on my black shirt and blue jeans. "Ha. Ha. Very funny Damon." He said with sarcasm. "What did I do?", "What didn't you do?!", "Uhm sleep with Elena, Bonnie, or Claire yet." I smirk, "You will never get any of them. You only got Caroline because she will cling on to any guy that promises her love and sex! Like you.", "Oh Stefan, grow up and live a little! Stop being so grumpy and have a few drinks, party with some girls!", "Unlike you I'm committed to a healthy relationship and only love Elena!", "Big woop!", "Why did you turn it all off? You know I hate you like this?", "It doesn't matter, you hate me all the time anyway even at my best days!" I grabbed a blood bag and tore into it. "Please don't. You're watching over Claire. You're her guardian Damon!", "She can find another one. I have better things to do!", "Like?", "Like actually having fun, sleeping with girls, getting drunk! Last thing I want is baby sitting her while she's depressed about Alaric!" I heard someone behind us and I turned to see Claire with tears in her eyes. "I forgot my wallet..." She said. I tried to reach out to her, "Claire—" I began and she slapped my hand away. "Just don't, maybe I need a new guardian and a friend!" I stood there and watched her leave. "Have fun with that." Stefan says and pays my back. "Oh shut up!" I sneer. "Just one last thing, there is always time to them back to change.." Stefan says before he walks out and shuts my door. What have I done?

Claire POV  
I vampire sped to the mansion with tears. Stupid Damon.. I don't need him! I have other people! I can take care of myself! I don't need a crazy vampire watching over me. I have my friends and my mom. Isobel was waiting for me in the mansion. She ran and hugged me and looked me over and touched the scars of the claw marks on my face. "Oh dear.." I hugged her and cried on her shoulder. "Mom can I move back with you?" I whisper in her ear and she nods. "I'd love that Claire..", "We can leave in two days." I nodded and kept hugging her, Damon's words echoed in my mind, along with the image of him and Caroline. Maybe this was supposed to happen for a reason. Maybe I shouldn't like Damon and let him go. Besides I'm just in his way. I grabbed my iPhone 5 and texted Elena about how I decided to move back. She told the others and they are going to throw me a farewell party. "Make sure you don't tell Damon." I tell her. She agrees and starts planning. I walk to the bath room and look at my face and touch the scars. "You got this far Claire.." I hear the door open and see Kol. "Ever hear of knocking?" I ask. He chuckles, "Word is you're moving and single." I sit up on the sink. "Your heard didn't you? Well both is true.", he walks over and sits beside me. "But why? You can start a life here, you're an alpha. A special one too. Don't leave, I was just getting to know you." He smirks. "We can still talk Kol, I'd be honored to get to know you." He smiled. "Thanks, not many people would say that to me. Here's an idea! Why don't we hang out tonight? I'll take you to the Grill!" I smiled. "That would be fun!", "Well get ready! I'll meet you downstairs at seven!" He jumped off the sink and walks out of the room.

I pulled on some denim, blue jean, booty shorts on with cow girl boots, and a faded American flag tank top. I crimped my hair and put on some makeup. At six-thirty I was ready. I walked down stairs and saw Elijah, and Kol playing Xbox together. I smile as they argue over who will win the game. They're normal brothers I think to myself. I cough a bit and they both look up. They both stare at my outfit and myself. "You look —" Kol started to say. "Beautiful" Elijah ended. "I was going to say western but that works to!" Kol said with a wink intended for me. "Sorry I got ready a bit too early." The brothers laugh. "Perfectly fine! Say Elijah, want to join us?" Kol asked Elijah. "I'd be delighted." Elijah said with a bow and he kissed my hand as he leads me to his car. "Wait why ride when we can all run?" Kol says with a smirk. "True." Elijah says. "Lets just run then." I say. They nod and take of running in vampire speed and I follow keeping up. Elijah and Kol look at eachother and stop so do I. "What?", "No one besides our siblings can keep up with us. Not even hybrids can.." Elijah says. "She is a white wolf. The only one in history! She is special, plus she has Nik's blood and they had a connection! So therefore she is special!" Kol yells. "She's an original..." Elijah breathed..

(Wait to see what happens next on Part 11! Sorry this one is so short!)


	11. Chapter 11

Claire Saltzman- Part 11

Claire POV

"An original?! How?!", "I don't know. But all signs point to it." Elijah says. I nod, I can't believe I'm an original. I look at them, "Can we continue?" They both nod and we vampire speed to the grill. We walk in and I look around. "Do we have to have alcohol?" I say with a smirk. "So you want blood?" Kol says and I nod. "Fine by me!" Kol says again. Elijah eased toward the outside. "C'mon Elijah, we won't have to kill anyone!" I say and pull him to me. He smirks as I still hold him and Kol scowls at us. I let his arm go and I go and compel a guy to follow me and keep quiet. I winked at the Mikaelson boys as they watched me lead them to the girls room and throw him in a stall and drink most of him and I wipe my mouth and make sure there is no blood on me and run out and scream. "There is a dead body in there! Someone help I pretended to faint and the twelve people that were there ran in the bathroom where I wanted them. I got up, "Cmon boys! Free food!" I smirked and they followed me and I locked the bath room door as we all walked in. The people looked at us and I turned off the light and ran to a girl and started drinking her. I felt Kol or Elijah by me drinking another girl. I laughed at their terror and attempts at opening the door to be safe. I finished my sixth person and felt one of them next to me again breathing on my neck. "You look beautiful." They say. I turn off my emotions and I pin them to the wall and begin kissing them. The other brother turned on the lights to see Kol and I kissing. I heard them chuckle and compel our blood bags to forget and they left.

Kol had his arms wrapped around my waist and had me on the sink, kissing him. I felt care free, and full of energy and free. An hour later he and I were naked and I had sex with him. We both got dressed and he looks in my eyes. "That was a perfect end to my night with you." He smirked and so did I and we walked out and vampire sped to the mansion.

Damon POV  
I was on the way to the grill, when I saw Claire and Kol run out from it. I rolled my eyes and walked in to an empty bar. Not even he bartender was there. "Hello?" I call and walk around. I decided to check the rest rooms and no one was in the men's. I opened and walked in the women's to see a pile of people in there. "What the hell?!" I see steam on the window and handprints. "Oh god... Kol had her drink all these people!" I shook my head. Stop caring Damon! I tell myself and walk out and run home. Even with emotions off, I still care for her... But it needs to stop.

Claire POV  
I slept with Kol last night. Then today I woke up and pulled on a red, lace, short dress. I put my hair in a waterfall braid and looked at my scar on my face and touched it and sighed. I looked down to grab my mascara and felt a rush of air behind me and looked up to see Kol shirtless. "Hey." I kissed his nose. "How's my girlfriend?" He asked. I remember saying yes to him. I nodded "Good." I blushed and put my mascara on. "Do you have to leave tomorrow morning?", "Yes.", "I guess we'll be friends with benefits then" I agree and chuckle. "I'm going to go feed again." I told him and walked out and right into Elijah. "Friends with benefits?" He says with a smirk and I lightly shove him. "Shut up dork!" We both smile and walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" He asked, "To feed. Want to join me?", "You're emotions are back on I see.", "How'd you know they were off?", "I lived long enough to tell." I nod. We continue walking for a bit until we see two hunters. I point to them and he winks at me signaling me to go act. I run up behind him, "Help! A bear! It's chasing me!" They look at me as I point to a random direction and they nod and check over me. They ask if I'm alright and I nod and watch them walk ahead. I tell Elijah to come on and I run up behind them. "You know there is no bear, right boys?" They turn and look at me as my fangs come out and I compel them, "Stay quiet and forget everything after I'm done with you two snacks!", I grab the blonde one and dig my fangs in his neck and drink as Elijah drinks the one with black hair. I kill my guy and Elijah does the same thing. I wipe the blood off my lips and face. "I better go to the party.. You're invited and so is Kol, so let him know."

I look at my phone and see the time is six-thirty. I get up and walk to my car. I drive to Elena's house and see the lights on and shadows by the window and the lights turn off. I chuckle at their attempt to look secretive. I vampire speed inside and the lights turn on to all these people including Elena and the others (besides Damon) smiling at me. "Surprise!" Matt says and hugs me first. I hug him back and Elena next. "Thanks! This looks amazing!", "Have fun!", I nodded, "I will! And you too!" I got pulled into the crowd of dancing people inside then more people were outside partying.

Damon POV  
I tried to call Stefan and Elena to see where they're at. I decide to walk to Elena's house. I vampire speed there and see a banner on the porch. "We Will Miss You Claire!" I read out loud. What does that mean? I hear music in the house and outside in the back. I walk back there and see some beer and I grab a bottle and walk around people and I finally see her talking to Kol. I feel angry at her for not telling me anything. I push past people to get to her and I grab her arm. "What the hell is going on?!" I yell at her. "I'm moving back to Calofornia..." she says and my face drops. "What?! Why didn't you tell me?!", "I didn't want to see you or tell you! You were too busy having sex with girls then watch over me! I can take care of myself and I am doing just fine!" I felt hurt and I looked at Kol. "You! You let her drink that many people?!", Kol just shrugged. "It's nothing! It was her idea anyway before her and I —" Kol cut off and winked at Claire who blushed a bit. "You touched her!" I screamed and the music stopped and people looked at me and ran inside. I rammed him to the ground and started punching him. He punched me back too and I kept going even as I heard a growl behind us. Claire in wolf form jumped between us and growled at me. Her eyes weren't brown or red, they were golden. I got up and she showed her teeth. "Thanks for telling me!" I yell again, and I walk inside and hear her change back.

Claire POV  
I look at Kol, and I actually feel hot tears fill my eyes. I sniffle and walk to a chair and sit. "Don't cry..." Kol tells me and hugs me. "He's an idiot." Kol says and I slightly smile for a bit. The smile fades back into the frown, and quivering lip. I stand up and walk through the house to Elena and Stefan. "I'm leaving early, thanks so much. Maybe I'll be back soon." They both hug me and do does Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, Elijah, Kol and Jeremy. I push past Damon and her in my mustang and text my mom and I look at the party one more time and drive off.

Damon POV  
I was upstairs in Elena's bedroom. The only quiet and lonely place. I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Did you say goodbye?" Bonnie asked from behind me. "I don't need to.. I might tomorrow.", "Damon you can't. She just left. You're too late..", I drop my bottle and face Bonnie. "You're kidding right?" Bonnie shakes her head no. I glance outside to the rain. I'll catch up, she couldn't of gotten far. "I'll be back... With her." I say with determination and I open Elena's window and nod at Bonnie and I jump outside and I vampire speed away onto the road she will take.

I keep running, looking for her car. I look at every red car I run by. The sky darkens even more and the stars shine thorough the haze of the rain and moon light. I finally see her driving. I run faster, and I watch her pull over to the side of the road because of a flat tire. I wait on her trunk. She walks out and looks at me. "Damon? What do you want? What are you doing here?", "Yes it's me, I wanted to tell you I'm not being me. My emotions have been off, and I wanted to say sorry I guess. I'm keeping my feelings off. I guess I'm here to say —" I stopped in mid sentence. "It doesn't matter so just forget it.." I continue and jump off her trunk. My black hair clings to my face. Her blonde hair is glued to her neck. "No tell me!" She insisted. The rain was dripping on us hard. I looked in her brown eyes and I cupped her face in my hands. "I will always protect you Claire... Because I'm in love with you." I watched her shocked face then I kissed her. "Don't leave me." I said then vampire sped back to town leaving her in suspense.

(Keep reading to see what happens in Part 12!)


	12. Chapter 12

Claire Saltzman- Part 12

Claire POV

That kiss felt like fire works going off. I leaned against my mustang. He loves me, this is just a scam, he has no emotions, neither should I. I've never had a kiss like that. I decided to go for it, move to California. Liking Damon is wrong. He was my fathers best friend! I must stop liking him, I shouldn't enjoy the kiss. I'll forget about him. I got back in my car and kept driving to California.

I reached California three days later. I had some stops to drink blood. The sun shone bright through my tinted windows. I looked at the people through my sunglasses. I stopped at my old beach house and walked inside with my things. "Mom?" I called out. I saw a letter and I snatched it from the table and read it. She left again, for her own safety reasons. She isn't wanted I guess. I let out a long sigh and walked out to my porch that over looked the beach. The waves looked awesome and I decided to grab my bikini and surfing suit and I put it on. I walked out to the garage and grabbed my orange and purple surf board. I put up my hair and walked down to the beach. I ran into one of my old friends Missy. "I can't believe it! You're back!" She said. We hugged and she held her black surfboard. "The group is here too! We were about to surf. I see you're about to surf, so join us! You were always our lead surfer!" She smiled and so did I. She waved to my old friends who ran up and engulfed me in hugs. We laughed and had fun for a couple seconds until I broke the laughter. "Lets go surfing!" We all ran to the waves and I led them.

Damon POV  
I ran back to Mystic Falls. I persuaded Elena and Stefan and the others to let's go to California as a vacation and to watch Claire. They agreed. We took a plane and got here in a few hours and we waited outside her house. "Lets just go to the beach!" Caroline insisted so we did. I can't get Claire out if my head so I turned it off again to get her out of my head. So far it worked.. Then I saw her, run down to the beach with a surf board I alerted the others and watched her being a regular teen with her friends.

Claire POV

I ran through the water and jumped on my long board. I paddled out and whipped my hair back. "Big wave up ahead!" My friend Drake yelled. "Wait for it! Wait!" I yelled back then I waited and started paddling in a split second. I paddled up the wave and stood up and started surfing. I got my adrenaline back and I smile big and screamed as everyone including my friends and guests at he beach watched me in awe. I felt free again. I rode the waves and let the wind and water fly through my hair. "Wooooo!" I yelled and smiled. I saw a dolphin beside me then it went in the deep water. I felt a sudden jolt and I about fell. "SHARK!" Missy screamed as the others swam to shore. I looked behind me and saw a fifteen foot great white. I gulped and jumped off and swam deep in the water just as the shark chomped down on my board. I swam safely to shore and sighed. "Are you okay?!" My other friend Savannah asked. I nodded. "A man was about to go save you." Savannah added. Probably a life guard I thought to myself while I nodded again to them. "Lets go clubbing tonight!" Missy said. "Yes!" I replied. "But we need to talk, I'm an original and a hybrid.." I started then explained the rest as we walked back to my house.

They were cool. Collin was a wolf too, Savannah was a witch, Devin was a vampire and so was Missy, Drake was a hunter though. Savannah and Collin are a couple and Missy and Devin are twins. Collin is Irish and has curly, orange hair with blue eyes and freckles by his nose. Savannah is a blonde that always is wavy and has green eyes. Missy has black short hair with brown eyes and Devin has spiky black hair with brown eyes. Drake has straight blonde hair that goes by his eyes and hazel eyes. "Hey Sav and Mis! Lets get ready at my house and Dev, Drake and Collin can get ready at Collin's. They agreed and me and the girls walked to my house. We ran inside and walked to my closet. I grabbed white shorts, and a purple strapless tank top and my black high heels. I let the girls use my clothes since we are basically all the same size. I'm the smallest though. I gave Savannah my white strapless top and black shorts with white heels. Missy got my red strapless top, grey shorts and red heels. We all wore our hair in waves. It was seven o'clock and we were going to meet the boys' at the club. "Savannah! Collin will be drooling over you!" I say as Savannah blushes and giggle as we walk down the street. We reach the club and we walk in. I feel someone lift me up and hug me. "I know it's you Drake!" I looked at him and play fully pushed him away. He was my ex who I dated for two years. We broke up before I moved to Mystic Falls. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black top and a green beanie with green converse. "Lets go dance!" He said over the pulsing sounds of music. I smiled and took his hand and vampire sped through the crowd and got to the middle of the dance floor. I started to fist pump and after awhile he looked at me. "I'm going to get us a drink!" I gave him a thumbs up and continued to dance. I started to dance then felt a person push me and I fell. I looked up to see an African woman with long black hair and red eyes. "Go!" She said and hissed. I looked around to see if anyone was noticing. "My witch put a trance on everyone to keep dancing. I can easily see you're no regular hybrid or you would've kept dancing." I looked up and my eyes turned gold and my fangs came out. "Look lady, go an we won't have any trouble!" I let a growl out and she laughed. "You think you scare me? Ha! Foolish girl! None scares Athena!" She grabbed my neck and I kicked her off. She ran back at me and twisted my arm as I punched her jaw and I turned to a wolf and she was amazed and took a step back. "The white wolf..," she breathed then I bit her wrist and oozed out her blood. She screamed and ran out and I turned back and ran into Drake. "Are you okay?!" I saw what happened! I was going t get my crossbow!" I nodded, "I'm fine, just curious. Someone wants me gone or even dead. Plus since I'm an original without being part of the Mikaelson bloodline, I'm rare and special.", Drake understood and nodded. "I need to tell you something now.. I'm part of the original five hunters... I kill seven vampires. I learned control but I have a need to kill you and the others... You can't get panicked or tell anyone! Please Claire, I'm scared!" I watched worry flash through his eyes and I touched his shoulder. "I will help you through this Drake." I looked up at the boy who I used to think I'd marry and grow old and have three kids with. Plans change and feelings fade. I hugged him and then Drake had me pinned to the ground and holding a stake over my heart ready to stake me. I looked up after closing my eyes and saw him gone. I looked around and saw Damon holding Drake by his shirt. "Get out!" Damon said as he sets Drake down. "Damon!" I yell and stomp over there. "Leave him alone! He can't hurt me anyway.", "Yes he could've! A wooden stake kills us!", "Correction a wooden stake kills you!", "What the hell do you mean Claire?", "I'm an original..." Damon's eyes widened. "You're kidding right?!", "No.", "It's not possible!", "Then how am I one?" I raise my eyebrows and turn and walk out. He runs after me. "What's up with you?", "I don't know if you noticed but I'm trying to avoid you!" Damon stood there with his hand over his heart almost like he was trying to keep it in after I just ripped it out. I felt bad since I still liked him, so I turned around. "Damon wait, I didn't mean it li—." before I could finish he was gone. How could I get more stupid?

Damon POV

I vampire sped to the hotel, I walked in and used to elevator and tapped my foot impatient. It was going too slow. "Ugh!" I yelled and punched the buttons. "Are you okay Damon?" I turn and see Bonnie holding her spell book. I roll my eyes, "As if I'd tell you!" She looked at me and touched my face, "I can help Damon.." Her voice sounded sexy and I looked in her eyes. "How?", she gave me a smirk and took off her denim jacket. "It's hot in here." She whined as I stared at her bare shoulders. "Like you." I heard myself say. "I don't fall for your games! You love Claire, go get her!", "I'd rather see other people...", "You turned it off didn't you?!" She screamed and I shrugged, "I might of.", "Well have fun because she turned hers off too!" I turned my emotions back on. "She did what?", "Turned them off! You were supposed to help her! To protect her! Sleeping with girls won't help it!", "Why is she like this?", "Isobel, she killed herself...", "Oh god.", "Go Damon! Before she makes herself fall into darkness!" I nodded and pry the doors open and vampire speed out.

Claire POV

I lie in the middle of the road at night waiting to get hit. I gaze up at the stars and watch them glow. They know how I'll feel if my emotions were on. They've been there for hundreds of years and soon I will too. I can't be killed unless a white oak stake is found then stabbed in me. I sigh and continue watching the stars and hear someone run to me and sit. I take a sip of my beer and take no notice to the person. "I know what you feel." It's Damon. "Leave.", "No, I want to be here for you. You can't go into darkness!", "And why not?", "You'll become a ripper or worse never be able to turn back on your emotions! So please... Let me help you.", he reaches for my hand and I slid it away from him and growled. "Don't touch me! I don't need your pity! Who cares? My mom and dad ate both dead and I have no one! La dee fucking dah!" I took a gulp of the beer. "You have me, I love you.", "Correction you love my body. You'll only want sex and the next day or two you'll leave me! And no I don't have you! You're too busy sucking face with girls it's like you're dead too! You don't want to help me anyway. I'll get in your way." I grabbed the bottle of beer and walked down the road alone.

I didn't dare to look back. I'd see his surprised, yet shocked face. I shrugged and kept on walking. I grabbed my phone from my pocket to call a friend. I dial my friends number and wait for an answer. I smirk as they answer. "Hey Kol, come up to California! I need a drinking buddy. This time blood and alcohol.." I smirk as I hang up and keep walking as my high heels click with every step I take on the road. This is the start of a new Claire. So far I like her...


	13. Chapter 13

Claire Saltzman- Part 13!

Claire POV

I wait in the woods for Kol to show up. I'm anxious and hungry for blood. I pace back in forth and lean against a gigantic tree. I let out a sigh and then I see Kol walk up. "Hello darling, you must want more. For you called me!", "I know I did, so don't make me regret my decision!", "No emotions!" Kol walks in circles around me. "Stop staring and lets go! I have things to do!" I snap at him. I start walking ahead of him at a quick pace. I hear him mumbling in the back ground. I roll my eyes and walk to a bar called The Weasel. "Come on Kol! I'm thirsty!" I pout then walk inside with him, I look at all the people. A rock band was playing classic rock songs. I walk through the crowds and I look back to yell at Kol to hurry, instead he was drinking a girl already. I smirked, "Hey wait for me!" I laugh and run to him and I also drink the girl. We both kill her from blood loss and we look at each other with blood on our lips. "Let's go get a drink." He says and pulls my arm while grabbing a bottle of vodka and beer.

He pulls me through the crowd of people and to the roof. I sit down and sip the vodka. "Would you take it?", he asks while looking at me. "Take what?", "The cure.", "What cure?", "You've never heard of the cure?", "No, tell me please Kol.", "The cure is the cure to vampirism and even being a were wolf or hybrid or original. The Salvatore's know all about it. They never told you?", I felt even more mad at them. "No they did not! Why didn't anyone tell me?" I question Kol. He raises his hands, "Don't ask me but do you want it?", "I don't know. Maybe." My face softened as my emotions turned on. "Why wouldn't they let me know about it?! When I first turned I hated this! They didn't look for me when Klaus has me!", "Calm down!", "She's dead Kol! My mother! Gone! She played me! She sent me all the way here just so I couldn't talk to her or see her!" Tears streamed down my face. "Shhh, shh.. You're an original! Just turn it off and keep it off. Don't turn it on, keep it off Claire, be free! Admit it, you like being evil and care free!" I nod at him. "We will find that cure!" He said. I turned it off and Kol smirked. "There you go, now we will find that cure! Take it from the Salvatore's!" Kol said. "Yes. We will!" I yelled and jumped down from the roof and grabbed a girl walking and started drinking from her then killed her and left a scarlet kiss mark on her face and did the same to an elder man. "Come on Kol, we have a trip to Mystic Falls!"

Damon POV

Claire was an original. Question is how? I knew I had to get answers from her. I just need a plan. I know how darkness can consume you, it has to me. I can't let it happen to her. I can't let her see and experience that. I just can't. I'm back Mystic Falls until I get a plan.

I walk in the living room and see Elena and Stefan sharing salvia, I rolls eyes, "Need a room lovebirds?", they stopped at looked at me. "Now you're ready to talk!" Stefan says. I shrug and pour myself some bourbon and sit on the other couch that faces the fire place. "What happened?", "She was lying on a road, her emotions were turned off. I told her to turn them back on, that I don't want to see her a ripper or fall into darkness. She got mad, told me she lost her parents and now me. That she's better out of my way, and I only love her body and not her as a person. I tried to say I do love her but as you see, nothing changed." I took a huge gulp and watched them exchange looks. "We better hope she turned them on.. We could use Rebekah or the others to compel her." Stefan said and I smirked, "That won't work.", "Why?", "Originals can't control other originals." I say. "She's not an original though.." Elena said. "Actually she is. Don't ask how, somehow she is." I say and Stefan's eyes widened. "An original, alpha hybrid with her emotions off and pissed at you. Well this will be fun!" Stefan said, his voice full of sarcasm. I shoot him a glare. "We have to be ready. I know she will come to get us, and believe me. She won't come alone!" I say as I walk to the drink table and pour myself a drink. "Then we will have to find the cure!" Jeremy said walking in. Stefan, Elena and I all exchange glances. I set my drink down, "Then lets go kill ten vampires!" I say. Elena's eyes widen, "He is NOT killing people!" Jeremy sighed. "I'm a hunter, I take care of myself!" Jeremy said and walked out. I smirk at Elena and Stefan and follow Jeremy outside to my car. "C'mon, we have some vampires to kill." I say as I get in the driver seat.

I drive him to an old abandoned house outside of Mystic Falls. I know a couple of vampires who live here. Jeremy's jaw was clenched. "You ready kid?" I ask as I put a stake in his hand. He nodded and I patted his shoulder and stepped out. "Just aim for the heart or even the neck. I can help knock them out but you'll have to kill.", "Okay Damon, quit being like Elena. I don't need anyone's help. I can do this on my own." I chuckled and motioned to the house. "Be my guest." He pushed past me and I rolled my eyes and watch him open the door and I silently follow him.

It was dark on the inside and I could hear nothing. I smelled blood, and walked towards it. I stepped on a squeaky board and I heard the sound echo off the walls. It was very loud. I open two double doors and see a office. I hear rustling and mumbles of sounds. It sounded like Jeremy. I turn my head, "Jeremy?" Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I fall on the floor unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

Claire Saltzman- Part 14!

Damon POV

I wake up and see light, I look around and see I'm in a basement. "Hello?" I call out. I try to move but I realize I'm in chains. "Jeremy?" I say and I feel blood on my forehead. I'm stripped down to my white tank top, and black jeans with my black boots. This person is smart and knew we were coming. I hear chains behind me and see Jeremy. I look at him, his lip is bloody and has a bruised eye. He put up a fight by the looks of him. "Hello Damon." I hear a voice over a loud speaker say. It's a female voice that I recognize. "Let me out and the boy!", "Oh but Damon.. We love to play games with you and your friends!", "Come show yourselves!", "As you wish." I hear the loud speaker turn off and the closing of the door. I also hear two pairs of heels walking down to the basement. I feel weak and look down and see my own blood pooled around me and a wolf bite.

My eyes widen and I look up at my captors. "Katherine? Hayley? You've got to be kidding me!" I say softly with sarcasm. Katherine touchsd my face, "Hello sweet Damon." I jerk my face away from her hand. "How'd you like my present?" Hayley asked while winking. "How'd you like my boot to be shoved up your ass since that's the only time you'd get something near you!" I say with a smirk and Katherine slaps me, leaving a red mark on my face. "Now be nice Damon!" Katherine coos as Hayley walks over to Jeremy.

"Sad to think that Tyler did this to Jeremy." Hayley said laughing. "Tyler? He's here helping you two?" I breathe. "After he heard what you and Caroline did and how you all betrayed him and he's stuck with no pack, he came to me! Then we both freed Katherine." Hayley said while flipping her hair. "Best thing is no one is here to control the hybrids so I can!" Hayley said. "I care why?", "Because, we are getting the cure for ME!" Katherine said. "Nope, I'm getting it for Claire.", "I hate her now.", "Cool story, make it in the movie and maybe I'll see it!", "While Jeremy is knocked out from his ring, we will fill the room with sunlight and vervain and some new vampires I created!" Katherine laughed as her and Hayley walked upstairs and turned on the vervain. "Great..." I say and look at my wolf bite. "Guess Claire will be happy, I'll be dead by tomorrow night."

Claire POV

Kol and I arrive in Mystic Falls. One of my loyal hybrids told me that Hayley and Elena were planning to take over my hybrids, though they won't listen to them. I drive up to the address and smell vervain from the outside. I walk up and see a cellar entrance where the fragrance is coming from. I hear chains and mumbles. I hear footsteps coming outside so I go into the entrance and I smell the vervain. I cough a bit and see a dark figure in the distance, chained to the ground. Behind it is another chained person that's chained to the wall.

I hide behind a chest and make my way through. My heels click a bit and I hear a raspy voice. "Back for more?" Then the person coughs. I walk in front of the person and see Damon. "Damon.." I breathe and cough and look at his bloody face, and a wolf bite on his right arm. I still had my emotions off. I know I needed to get him out. Behind him is Jeremy who was awake.

I crawl to him. "Jeremy. It's me, I'm busting you out." He nodded as I yanked off the chains and handed him my keys. He ran out and I see Damon passing out. I find a blood bag from under the steps and hold it. It's warm, I lick my lips and open it but give it to Damon and try to get off his chains. They were tougher.

Just then the door opens and exposes Katherine. "I should've known Elena would've never done this!" I say as I stand up. "Hello old friend. Nice of you to join us!", "You hate me.", "So you already know?", "It's pretty obvious sweet heart!", "Don't steal my lines dear.", "Don't call me dear." We circle around each other. I didn't know Damon was awake and watching.

"Let him go. You have no need of him." Katherine smiled. "Oh but I do! It's simple, I want revenge.", "Don't you have better things to do?", "Don't you?", "No, this is the new me. I don't give a shit for no one, not you, not Damon, no one.", "You're finally evil! I liked you better good though.", "Why's that?", "You'll get in my way! You're finally smart. Isobel and Alaric always knew you had a dark side! You just needed to embrace it! It runs in the Saltzman blood! But for Alaric he was too much of a wuss to be a real hunter!" I clenched my fists and my eyes turned res and had specks of gold. "Don't you dare talk about my father like that!" She crossed her arms. "Make me." I ran towards her but she flipped me over. I got up and she tried to stomp on my face but I held her ankle trying to push it away. I push her ankle away and break it. I get up and watch and hear her scream. I grab her head and bust it to the ground and break her neck. My shoulder is bleeding but I grab her and shove her in a cell and lock it. I cough a bit and try to breathe more.

I start to make my way to Damon when I hear a growl behind me. It's Hayley. Her eyes are gold and her fur is brown. She turns back into human form and walks up to me. "Hello Claire." She sneers in her accent. "Hayley..." I growl. "You must've seen Damon's present I gave him! Besides a hickey!" She winks and struts over to him and shows me his bite again. It oozes the venom in his blood stream. He groans softly and she drops his chained arm to the ground. "You bit him..." She smirks and looks back at me. "Yeah I did.", "No one can put him in pain besides me. I'm the only one. Now give him to me and we won't have problems." I say stepping forward. "Is that a threat?", "Are you dumb? The answer is yes, so there's the answer about it being a threat.", "Oh really! Prove it bitch!".

She runs at me and pushes me toward the ground and pulls my hair and punches my face making my nose bleed. "Let go!" I scream and flip her over so I'm on top. I punch her jaw and scratch her with my nails and make her bleed. My fangs come out at the sight of blood. I get distracted for a second but it's too late.

She kicks me by my lungs and sends me flying to the other side of the basement into some boxes. She runs up and starts kicking my kidneys and lungs and sides. My sides start bleeding and I cough a lot. I roll down to the floor and hold my sides and start to cough up blood as Hayley laughs. "I thought you were strong Claire. I guess your father wouldn't be proud. No wonder Isobel killed herself! She didn't want to deal with you the rest of Eternity!" I clench my fists and cough up more from the vervain. I watch her turn away and I get up and turn to a wolf.

I let out a blood curdling growl as I turn. My eyes shine gold in the partial darkness. I watch Hayley stop and tense up knowing I could kill her in the blink of an eye. She slowly turns with her hands in the air and fake giggles. "Are you going to kill me alpha wolf?" She says. I run up and start to kill her by leaving bites on her. "Stop!" She cries out. I pause and look at her while my paws pin her down. "I'll leave! Just don't kill me!" I snarl and I bite her neck then I bite her in her chest and step on her heart. She starts to choke on her own blood and tears. Her breathing becomes slower. I watch her die and I turn back into vampire form.

I fall down and cough and I crawl to Damon. "Get out of here." I breathe. My emotions are on and I look at him while I use the last bit of my strength to break the chains. He slowly stands up and tries to pick me up but he's too weak. I give him a vial of Klaus' blood to cure his wound.

"Don't, I'll be fine." I cough and little did we notice a tiny thing of stake was in my heart. "I can't leave you here.", "Do you love me?", "Yes.", "Then leave me Damon. I love you and this won't be the end for Claire Saltzman. Ill be back. This isn't the end. It is only the beginning. All I wanted was to be human. I love you." I kiss him passionately and push him off. "Go." He nods and vampire speeds out of there and I look at my arms and fall as they turn to gray. I was dying.. I lean against the wall and I close my eyes for the last time and take my last breath.

Epilogue

Damon's POV

It was raining the day of Claire's funeral. As a way of the heavens saying goodbye. I stand next to her coffin under a tent before the lower her. She's wearing a beautiful white dress and her hair and makeup is done. For a minute it seems like she is simply asleep. Stefan and Elena stay next to me. I'm hurt, it was all my fault. "Damon she's safe now, so are you and all of us. That's all she wanted. Don't turn it off on us.." Stefan whispered as they lowered her coffin in the ground. A tear runs from my eye, to my cheek to the coffin. Elena slightly hugs me but I push her off and walk away.

I lost my best friend Alaric. The girl I loved, who finally admitted her feelings to me. My life doesn't matter anymore. I could tell my humanity will be off by midnight. I needed to forget. I decide to go the the Grill. Alaric and I would meet there and that was the first place I saw Claire.

I walk in the grill and walk to the bar and to my usual seat. I order everything. I needed to get drunk. Behind me I hear a family of three. They must be so happy. All humans since I could hear their blood. Must be new. I turn around and widen my eyes. Sitting at a booth was Isobel, Alaric and Claire. They were all laughing as a family. A normal one. I smiled, it must be a dream. I turn to face my drinks. After I take a couple seats I hear a stool slide out next to me. "Seats reserved.." I mumble at the person. I hear them sit down. That was Alarics seat. I turn my head to yell but instead I smile. I see Claire sitting next to me. "I'm back Damon..."


End file.
